Chop Suey
by Skylirjames
Summary: Tired of her life Princess Rachel leaves her kingdom in search of love. Faberry
1. Chapter 1

Title: Chop Suey

Author: Skylirjames

Disclaimer: I dont own glee or any of its characters. I only own the story idea and I make no money from this or any of my other story ideas.

Summary: I suck at summaries but if you have read my work before you know that My stories always are AU and usually have twists to them. Some are sad and some will have happy endings. I guess the best summary is...Tired of her life Princess Rachel leaves her kingdom in search of love. Faberry

A/N: Thank you for all those who will review this story. It is my first Glee Fanfiction. All you people who read and those who read and review are very important in the fan-fiction world, its you guys who keep us writers going so keep up the good work. Your reviews are like sugar cookies to us writers. And should be thanked everyday for encouraging us writers to continue writing.

_**1880 Morocco**_

Bombs bursting left and right as craters of the earth appeared and tidal waves of sand rained down from the sky. The air was thick with smoke and gas as the war torn country continued it battle. No longer were the days of peace and jasmine perfumed nights upon the Moroccan shore. Huddled together in the castle dungeon that had long since been abandoned two women held each other for dear life.

As the castle walls shook and the cries of agony of their people reached their ears, the blond warrior held the sobbing brunette even tighter into herself comforting the girl with her words.

"Il castello potrà cadere ma noi no, mio amore. Resisti, non versare un'altra lacrima perchè gli dei ci hanno create l'una per l'altra Raelle. La morte ci insegue adesso, ma non ci farà sue prigioniere. Saremo di nuovo insieme, in molte altre vite."(1) Cupping the brunettes cheek the blond leaned in for a kiss that was quickly accepted. The pureness and innocence of the kiss stilled time around the both of them freezing the two women in that simple embrace as the castle crumbled to pieces around them.

* * *

_**Morocco, Now**_

Moaning in distress the mass that continuously moved under the 10000 count Egyptian silk blankets and sheets rolled right off the bed; landing on the floor with a loud thud and startled yelp. The lump rose from the ground as the body inside fought against the tangled mass that had become her bedding. With a cry of victory as the body finally broke free there stood in all her glory a seventeen year old brunette looking around her room for any other assailants that wished to take her on in her sleep blurred vision. Finding no one the girl shrugged her shoulders, wiped her eyes free of sleep gunk and turned to head for her shower. Only to land flat on her face with an oomph as the air was knocked out of her lungs. "Ow..."

A knock at the door sounded as a soft voice floated through the oak wood of the door, "Princess? Are you alright? Princess Rachel?"

"I'm fine" Came the muffled reply of the silken tanned body on the floor. The voice barely audible as it was absorbed into the plush carpet that had cushioned her fall.

"Rachel? Midget if you don't answer me I will break down this door" The voice yelled through the door now.

Quickly getting up in a panic Rachel shouted as she stood. "Don't you dare Santana! I am not decent yet, and if you do I will scream at the top of my lungs."

"Please as if that is a threat, you've forgotten that we've known each other since we were in diapers I've learned to block out you're annoying voice. Now get dressed you've got a date with the idiot Jacob set up by your parents in two hours." The voice scoffed.

"Again!" Rachel groaned in annoyance as she finished disentangling herself from her blankets of doom. Running to her closet the brunette had just made it as her bedroom door opened and her body guard Santana let herself inside the princesses bedroom.

"Yes again, despite Jacob being an idiot, creep, pervert and a stalker...really I have no clue what your parents saw in him when they made the arrangement. You and he are still betrothed under the contract yours and his parents had set up when we were five. Hopefully when you guys have kids they will get your hair and not his Jew fro." Santana smirked as she laid back on the plush bed waiting for Rachel to change.

"There is no way in hell that I am marrying Jacob Ben Israel, let alone having sex with him. I would rather throw myself off a cliff then marry that creep." Rachel complained as she came out her her closet dressed in a emerald green sundress. Her thick long wavy hair cascading down to her hips like a stormy Arabian night. In Rachel's left hand she held a golden brush. It was a family heirloom that had been passed down from generation to generation starting with her great great great great grandmother Queen Raelle Adelaide Berry who had given the brush to her daughter before she ran off to be with a soldier in Italy that she had fallen in love with. It was such a romantic story one that Rachel had never got tired of hearing when she was a little girl. It had such a big impact on it that for the past few years she had been having nightmares and strange dreams about it.

Lightly slapping Santana's stomach with the brush, Rachel sat beside her friend who picked up the gold brush and started to brush the princess' hair and braiding it. While most out side parties would assume that these two girls hated one another the truth was they were closer then most siblings were. After the announcement of Rachel's engagement and that Santana would be her lady in waiting/body guard they had grown even closer.

"Santi?" Rachel asked in an almost timid voice that was unusual for the brunette who was one day going to rule a kingdom, after Santana had finished fixing her hair.

"Yeah Rach?" Santana asked softly.

"Have you ever thought about running away? You know seeing whats out side of these palace walls and living like a normal person?" Rachel asked just as soft.

The silence in the air that followed after Rachel's soft spoken question hung heavy in the air like a wet blanket it seemed to drape the entire room, as one girl waited for an answer and another tried to think of what to say. After several minutes of silence a loud pounding knock on the startled both girls as Santana finally whispered the word "Sometimes."

"Princess...Prince Jacob has arrived for your outing. Your parents have requested your presence immediately." Rico Lopez's voice sounded through the door to the two girls.

"Thank you Papi, well be right out." Santana sweetly called back to her father in response as a disgusted look crossed over Rachel's face.

"Come on short stack time to face reality." Santana snarked with a frown as she stood from the cushy bed, offering her hand out to help Rachel up.

Pulling the reluctant and grumbling princess the stronger girl laughed heartily as the words "stupid strong man-hands, handling me like a stupid doll on a shelf. Show you one day Santi, a reality you wont forget."

"Stop laughing at me, Santana!" Was screamed from the hall as the door to Rachel's bedroom closed resolutely behind the two girls.

* * *

_**Lima, Ohio **_

The bright sun shone through pure white curtains, illuminating an even whiter room that lay beyond them. Till the suns ray's reached the blond haired hazel eyed HBIC Cheerio. Who was once again laying in her bed and starring up at her ceiling blankly as she tried to find the will to get out of bed at this ungodly hour of five in the morning and go to school for a five thirty am cheerio practice. Rolling on to her left side closing her eyes Quinn tried to block out the world for five minutes when her phone began to chirp and vibrate alive.

_I hear my name  
I hear the trash you're talking  
In your sleep  
The secrets that you're keeping  
A chick, this smart  
Did you really think that you could keep her in the dark? _

_Does she purr?  
Does she make it hard?  
Hard to speak  
Does she dress the part?  
I'm sure she'll take some getting used to  
Darling, she won't ever be me _

Listening to the lyrics a smile spread across her face as she rolled back on to her back and reached for the phone. Knowing exactly who was calling the blond quickly picked up the phone before it went to voice mail.

"Hey B." Quinn softly intoned

"Q, do cats read?" Came the panicked reply to her greeting.

"No B, cat's can't read. Why do you ask?" Quinn answered patiently

"Cause I swear to you mine is reading my diary. It keeps giving me these weird knowing looks." Brittany answered seriously.

"B, I promise you cats can't read, and whiskers is probably looking at you strangely cause you nurse abandoned ducks in your locker till they get better. He probably can just smell them." Quinn placated the blond.

"Okay Q...Are you gonna pick me up for practice?" Brittany asked brightly now that her world had been righted.

"I always do, B, I will see you in fifteen minutes okay? Write it down so that you remember, okay?" Quinn told the other blond.

"Okay Q, see you soon." with that said Brittany hung up the phone leaving Quinn once again in her quiet white room. Rolling out of her bed and landing on her feet stretching the blond ran to her en suite bathroom and started her daily ritual of waking up before practice. Twenty minutes later Quinn exited her bathroom looking like she had stepped out of a magazine, in her pressed and immaculate cheerios outfit and her HBIC game face on. Grabbing her keys she exited her bedroom, ran down the stairs ignoring the passed out bodies of her drunk parents and went straight to her car.

Speeding out of her driveway she stopped four houses down and honked her horn for Brittany. Letting the absent minded blond know that she had arrived.

"Hey B." Quinn greeted as soon as Brittany had entered the car.

"Hey Q." Brittany greeted cheerfully with a bright smile, putting on her seat belt as Quinn stepped on the gas and speed to WMHS for what some called hell but the two blonds called Cheerio practice.

Arriving at the high school at five thirty on the dot both girls exited the car and walked out on to the football field to hear the screams of their coach Sue Sylvester scream through her bullhorn at the group of 18 Cheerios both male and female alike who were running suicides.

"You think this is hard, try dodging bombs during a war drill, and performing a triple bypass at the same time, now that's hard. Q; B; Your late!" Sue barked out when she caught sight of her two co-captains walking onto the football field two seconds after five thirty.

"Sorry Coach, I thought my cat was reading my diary" Brittany said chirpily as she ran to join the other cheerleaders on the field.

"And whats your excuse Q?" Sue snarled.

"No excuses coach S, just late?" Quinn grinned at her fear invoking leader. Now if it had been anyone else that has spoken to thee Sue Sylvester like that, they would have been shitting themselves in fear. But not HBIC Quinn Fabray, she had the one advantage that those fear shitting their pants people didn't. Smiling brightly as she watched the defeat in the coaches eyes Quinn laughed internally as the great big bad cheerios coach deflated and grudgingly told the young blond to join her team mates. See while most envy Quinn and respected her for being the only one to show no fear in front of the devil herself, what they didn't know what that the head blond cheerio was actually Sue's favorite and only niece. Only one other person besides Quinn and Coach Sylvester knew that fact and guarded it with her life, not out of fear or anything like that but because she loved both of her fellow blonds that she had known since she was a baby and would take that secret with her to the grave or until her friend and coach were ready to admit that they were related to the world.

Joining her other cheerios, Quinn smiled happily at Brittany as they gave each other high fives and continued on with their routine known as "practice". Though if one were to look closer they would know that as she counted her 20th suicide the blonds smile had dimmed. The feeling of something missing as always clouding her mind and body as she pushed her body to its limit and beyond.

TBC...

A/N: Read and Review please.

(1) "The castle may fall but we will not my love. Stay strong, shed no more tear for the gods have created us for only each other Raelle. Death is after us now but he will not make us his prisoner. We will be together again, in many life times."

p.s. thanks for the translation im still learning as i go you rock ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**Morocco, Now, 1hr into the "date" with PJ**_

Rachel sat in the lounge room of her home bored out of her mind as her "betrothed" talked incessantly about himself. About his wealth, and power, and prowess everything that he thought was supposed to make her feel impressed but really just made her feel dirty and disgusted. Tuning out his idiotic blabbering Rachel began to day dream. She thought of the romantic story of her great grandmother fourth removed who had fallen in love with an Italian soldier. She wondered what type of obstacles her grandma Raelle and her lover Quinton had faced in order to be together. So caught up in her imagination the tiny brunette was startled out of her thoughts at the feel of a unwelcome meaty hand caressing her thigh. Jumping in slight fright and disgust Rachel looked around the room and found that everyone had left for dinner, leaving her and Jacob alone.

"At last we are alone," Jacob leered hungrily at Rachel his slimy smile creeping her out even more then usual.

Backing away from him Rachel stood from the couch abruptly suddenly feeling the urgent need to be somewhere else pronto. "Yes well I suppose we should join the others?" Rachel mumbled hastily looking for an easy exit.

"Not so fast." Jacob grabbed Rachel by the arm and pulled her back on to the couch locking her in place in a prone position. His heavy lumbering body trapping her. Stunned for a moment, Rachel hesitated before struggling against his grip. Furiously commanding him to let go of her, the more she struggled the tighter prince Jacob's grip became. "I don't think so miss high and mighty. I think before our wedding I should have a sample of your wares," he whispered into Rachel's ear in what he thought was a seductive voice that sent shivers of disgust and fear down the princess' spine, "Maybe once you've had what I have between my legs, that attitude you're so proud of will become one of a wife a man can be proud to have" Thrusting his clothed hips against hers Jacob started to slobber all over Rachel's neck, his next few words punctuated with a thrust that he thought the brunette wanted, "obedient, doting, a saint out side the bedroom and a demon in the bedroom, you little whore."

Panicked Rachel struggled harder twisting and turning trying her hardest to get out of his grip and away from him. Her heart pounding furiously in fear she screamed at the top of her lungs "SANTI HEEEELLLLLPPPPPP!" His hand covering her mouth as her knee came between his legs and gave her a clear shot to his crotch. Bringing her knee up as hard as she could into his crotch Rachel pushed one final time against Jacob as hard as she could just as Santana burst through the door like an enraged bull.

Charging towards the downed prince the enraged Latina pulled his body off the distressed princess. Flinging him across the room like a rag doll as he cried incentives at the both of them, the majority however were aimed at the princess who was now sobbing in Santana's arms. Turning the princess in her arms Santana comforted her friend as her papi, the King and Queen, and Jacobs parents came running into the room as well as a few more body guards.

"What happened here?" Eli Berry yelled as he took in the scene around him from his distressed daughter to his befallen soon to be son in law.

"Your bitch of a daughter threw herself at me and then attacked me like some crazy banshee." Jacob groaned out loudly.

"He's lying daddy" Rachel sobbed out holding on tighter to Santana.

"Sir when I came in here I had to pull that crab infested Jew fro pervert off of Rachel, she was helpless and scared. And that is the truth, sir...Papi I swear I'm telling the truth." Santana stood strong as she laid down the truth, her gaze never wavering from her fathers.

"She Lying," Jacob growled standing as proud as one man could after being kneed in the balls, "My lord how can you dare believe these two women over me?"

"Because Jew-fro, You can be replaced you sniveling little..." Santana snarled viciously

"Santana! That is enough!" Eli Berry barked out towards the Latina instantly shutting her up. Despite the fact that he was only 5'8' and looked lean to an outside observer, King Berry was all 260lbs of muscles. From his long angular face and square jaw line to the exquisite lines of his three piece suits. When he walked into a room announced or not, someone always took notice of him. "Rico, please escort the Ben-Israels to their rooms, it seems that a misunderstanding..."

"Daddy!"

Raising his hand as he ignored Rachel's loud protest, Eli continued as if nothing happened, "has occurred between the betrothed couple. Let us all just take a break. Rest and meet again for dinner, to finish discussing the wedding shall we? Excellent." Clapping his hands together with a smile the king dismissed everyone but Rachel. The glare he gave Santana shutting her up slightly as the fiery bodyguard grudgingly left the room. Once he was sure that everyone had left, he quickly strode towards his daughter as if to comfort her. When he had reached an arm length away from his daughter his expression changed from concerned to angry as he struck her across the face hard.

"How dare you embarrass your mother and I in front of your future husband and his parents. You should be more humble, and showing them the proper respect! If Jacob wishes to claim you now you will let him do you understand me? He is to be your husband and as such it is his right to your body." Eli shouted the last few words at Rachel before turning and leaving the poor sobbing girl to her lonesome.

Crying on the floor in a crumpled position Rachel flinched when she felt a hand rest on her back. The gentle touch scaring her for a moment. Looking up with fearful eyes, the brunette relaxed at seeing the concerned chocolate eyes of her best friend. "Santi." Rachel whimpered as she collapsed into her friends arms, her tiny body shaking and jerking with the force of the sobs that were coming out of her.

"I...i can't marry him San...I have to escape...I don't want to be this anymore. I can't. Help me, please help me." Rachel pleaded almost desperately, her tiny hands fisting into Santana's shirt as she pleaded with her only confidant; her only friend.

"Okay Rach...I'll help. I promise. Tonight well go okay. Papi will help, he loves you. He'll help us." Santana whispered into Rachel's hair holding her tight, comforting her as tears ran down both their cheeks.

* * *

_**Lima, Ohio, 8am**_

With her HBIC attitude firmly in place, Quinn walked purposefully down the busy hall of William McKinley, The students in the hall parting like the red sea before her. To her left, no matter where she went, was her best friend Brittany and to her right stood Finn, or as the majority of the school called him Frankenteen, her boyfriend. Coming to a stop in front of a group of boys in letterman jackets that were collecting money for slushies for their many victims. Quinn tapped her foot impatiently waiting to be acknowledged. Seeing his girlfriends peeved face Finn dislodged his arm from her waist and spotting Puck just coming into the school ran off to catch up with him.

"Karofsky!" Quinn barked out, tired of being ignored by the idiot jock.

"What!" Karofsky turned around ready to pummel the person that had barked his name like a command till he saw who it was. Swallowing whatever insult that was on the tip of his tongue and looking a tad shade paler then normal he softened his voice. "Yes Quinn."

"Did I or did I not tell you the Gleeks were off limits?" the blond asked sweetly as a cavity inducing grin swept across her face.

"Y-yeah, but..."

"So then why...did I just pass three of them all covered in cherry slushy!" Quinn's smile dropped into a frown, her whole posture becoming aggressive as Dave struggled to come up with a proper answer.

"I...I...I..."

Moving quickly Quinn slammed the started linebacker into the lockers, her grip tightening on the boy as her lip curled in a snarl, "This is the last warning your getting Dave, leave the gleeks alone, or find yourself at the end of one very long slushy line." Releasing the bully, the smaller blond turned continued on down the hall as if nothing had happened.

"Dude did you piss your pants?" was the parting sentence that Quinn heard in that direction, followed by the whole hallway erupting in laughter.

"You didn't have to do that you know..." Brittany told Quinn when they reached their lockers.

Her shoulders dropping as she slouched forward resting against her open locker, the blond paused for a moment. She hated who she was, she hated what she had just done, she hated everything she had become and stood for. And why did she do it? Why did she act like she did...because it was expected.

"I know B." Quinn sighed as she closed her locker and turned to face her friend. "I know you hate what I have become. I hate what I have become. Tell you what if some major event or something happens like me crushing on a girl or something I will do a complete 180 on my attitude okay."

"No, Q... you and I both know that Finn is just a beard, the next new girl that enters the school you have to kiss and break up with the bone head." Brittany whispered to Quinn with a smile on her face.

Pouting but not denying anything that that blond was saying, Quinn gave a slight nod of agreement, "Next new girl, no matter who she is or what she looks like, but you have to do the same thing if there is more then one."

Satisfied Brittany jumped up and down clapping her hands in excitement, looping her arm with Quinn's she dragged the reluctant blond down the hall saying "this is going to be the greatest year ever!"

TBC...

A/N: Read and Review please

A/N: might need a co author for the rest of the story to write quinns side of things. if anyone is interested pm me. And thanks for reading and reviewing


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: sorry about the late update been taken down by a cold so I have been kinda slow moving. Hope you guys enjoy. Thank you to those who have reviewed and written im sorry i havent gotten back to you i have been really busy ontop of the cold. There is some truth in the phrase the theatre waits for no man**

* * *

Chapter 3

The rain fell hard against the roof of the palace. Its rhythm against the surface of the building almost as if it were its own symphony that has come to lull all those within to a peaceful slumber. Laying wide awake on the plush couch that was hidden in her closet, Rachel stared at the locked knob of her closet door like a scared school girl in a horror film waiting for the killer to come find them. Her favorite teddy bear clutched in her arms and a blanket wrapped tightly around her silk pajama clad body she kept count of each roll of thunder that rolled across the sky like the minutes to the hours till dawn. Dawn would mean that she was safe from Prince Jacobs advances and the helplessness she felt in her own home.

_Clink Clink_

Tensing as her pupils widened in fear Rachel's heart beat a million times faster as she watched the knob jiggle and the door move slightly. Gripping her teddy tighter the princess tried to make herself as small as possible almost burying her body into the couches crevice. The clothes hanging in front of the piece of furniture hiding it perfectly from prying eyes in the dark closet Rachel still felt unsafe.

_Pound Pound skreet_

As the lock on the door began to break and loosen from its hinges Rachel felt she was about to have a heart attack. Feeling a heavy hand cover her mouth Rachel screamed loudly in fright and panick, her limbs flailing as she attacked her attacker on pure instinct. Being bodily held and lifted from the couch the Princess' anxiety reached to new heights till it finally gave out and she fainted. The body that held the Moroccan Princess stepped further pack into the closet into an little secret alcove just as the door flew open. The lock finally giving way as one of the Ben-Israels guards and the prince himself stormed into the closet. Adjusting her hold on Rachel's body Santana leaned her elbow into a misplaced brick that stood out like a sore thumb. The clink of gears sliding into place as loud as a whisper signifying that the secret passage way would remain secret for now as Jacob and his guard tore up Rachel's closet looking for the girl she now held.

Turning her back to the commotion Santana followed down a long winding stair case still holding Rachel tightly and securely. Inside the brunette latina's head she kept count of each step she took knowing in her heart that she had to walk three thousand down, turn left walk five paces down a hallway, turn right and down another thousand or so steps before she could reach her fathers office and in turn freedom. Above her she could hear the people in the palace awaken as word slowly began to spread of the princess' disappearance. Smiling as her tired legs reached the door to her fathers office Santana groaned as she adjusted the body in her arms once again, the scratches on her arms stinging as the fabric of Rachel's pajamas dragged against them.

"Damn the girls got some nails on her" Santana grumbled, pausing as she listened closely for any bodies aside from her fathers that might be in his office. Hearing nothing out of the ordinary Santana was still slightly suspicious lightly tapping on the door three times the brunette gathered Rachel's body and stepped back into the shadows at a safe distance and waited. As the silence stretched so did her nerves as she held the princess tighter to her body ready to protect her friend as she began to suspect the worse.

The door opened slowly with a creak sounding from its old hinges, its grating noise making Santana cringe. Holding her breath she waited for the worst possible outcome. "Mija, the coast is clear." Hearing her fathers voice the brunette released the breath she was holding and quickly moved into his office. It was the only room in the palace that had a direct link to the outside wall and freedom.

"Papi, we have to hurry?" Santana whispered to her father her back to a wall and the rest of the room in her vision.

"I know mija. Unfortunately I must send you alone to your uncles, Hiram and Jose are waiting for your arrival as we speak. You must go as quickly and as quietly to the waiting car. If your caught..." Rico stopped his voice cracking slightly at the thought of what would happen if his daughter was to be caught 'kidnapping' the beloved princess..."don't get caught Santana, do you understand me? Don't get caught."

"I understand Papi...I..." Santana struggled to find the words as an alarm filled the palace. Its wailing cutting off anything else she was to say.

"Go Santi...run..." Nodding her head Santana followed her fathers instructions to the letter, "Good luck, mija, good luck." Rico whispered as he turned and exited his office to join the other guards in their fruitless search for the princess.

Running as quickly as her legs can carry her Santana dodged guards and flashlight beams, even the car headlights as two guards took a land rover out of the palace gates to search outside its great walls. It was at this time the latina was greatful for all the years that she and Rachel played hide and go seek out here when they were children. Having been the best hider she knew every nook and cranny that no one ever searched. Silently hiding against a groove near the gate that was almost impossible to see unless you were to walk right into it a panic began to hit her as she felt the body in her arms begin to waken. Bending her mouth to Rachel's ear she whispered a lullaby hoping that it would put Rachel back to sleep again.

Cursing under her breath as she realized that the lullaby wasn't working Santana held onto Rachel tighter. Her body tensing as she prepped herself to make a break for the gates and to the black sedan that was strategically hidden waiting for them. As the fifth wave of flashing lights passed them none the wiser Santana ran as hard and as fast as she could. Halfway outside the gates the brunette latina could hear shouts behind her about a hundred yards away. Thinking she had been spotted she booked it harder against the sandy grassy gravel almost slipping a few times before she reached the black sedan that slowly started to drive towards her. Opening the car door she jumped into the vehicle shouting at the driver "drive, Kalen, drive"

Tires screeching as the gears of the car screamed in protest as it speed off away from the palace. Both Kalen's and Santana's hearts racing in fear and adrenaline at having just narrowly escaped prison or worse death. Sitting up Santana fixed and secured Rachel in the car before putting on her own seat belt as the car speed to the airport. Picking up the brief case on the floor and opening it, Santana found two passports, a pair of clothes to change into for the both of them, a letter from her father, and two airline tickets to Lima, Ohio. Smiling Santana held the tickets in her hand and sat back in her seat, a laugh bubbling out of her. One born of relief, hysteria, and joy.

Waking up to someone laughing Rachel jolted forward only to be slammed back into her seat because of the seat belt she was wearing. Her heart racing as she remembered being 'attacked' Rachel looked around ready scratch or bite anything that came near her as she struggled with her seat belt.

"Rach... Rachel, calm down... its okay were safe. You're safe." Santana spoke placating the panicky brunette.

"Santana?" Rachel questioned softly as her mind slowly began to right itself as she registered her friends voice

"That's right, now I need you to chill the fuck out okay? We are almost at the airport, and we need to change our clothes before we get there." Santana spoke as she pulled out the change of clothes that was in the bag, handing a pair of pants, a shirt and some socks and shoes to Rachel. Santana began to change. Whipping her shirt off, she moved her hands down to the buckle on her belt, feeling as if she was being starred at Santana stopped her ministrations. Turning to the princess she quirked an eyebrow up in question.

"What on this earth do you think you are doing? Do you have any idea how dangerous it is to change clothes in a car that is most likely going down the road at sixty miles an hour down surface streets. And What do you mean change, there is no way I am going to change in fro..." Rachel's rant was cut off by Santana's hand covering her mouth.

"Berry, if you do not strip on your own, I will do it for you. You have nothing I haven't seen before and unless you want me to die for "kidnapping" you. I suggest you shut up and just do as I say." Santana spoke as calmly as she could, Her commanding nature shinning through as Rachel shut up and did as she was told.

* * *

**TBC...**

**Next chapter will be Quinn and another flashback/dream of Raelle/Quinton**

**R&R please and thank you**


End file.
